


What Feels Right

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [17]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Come Eating, F/M, Fangirls, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jason Grace, Trapped, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: Having boys at camp was a massive no-no for Artemis. But I supposed Lieutenant Grace's brother might've been a small exception to that rule.Jason and maybe Percy Jackson.





	What Feels Right

❀

Having boys at camp was a massive no-no for Artemis. But I supposed Lieutenant Grace's brother might've been a small exception to that rule. Him and maybe Percy Jackson.

The son of Jupiter explained to Lieutenant Thalia that he was on a mission and had gotten lost in a snowstorm. He had flying capabilities unlike his sister and said it was far too dangerous to attempt an escape from such a powerful storm.

As such, he'd lost his gear and was utterly defenceless against monsters. Somehow he'd shown up at our campsite, almost been skewered by Hunter Kowalski and saved by Lieutenant Thalia.

I heard stories about Jason Grace from Lieutenant, about the war, his fight to release Juno from her giant prison. The battle against the primordial Earth Goddess, Gaia.

I admired his strength. Secretly of course, if any of the other Hunters found out I admired a male or had reverence for one, I'd get the bullying of a lifetime. I might've even get kicked out of the Hunt. So naturally, I kept all those dejected thoughts to myself, in hopes that they would fade away.

But when I actually saw him. All those thoughts came back to hit me at once. He was quite tall, towering over his sister despite his age, although Thalia was immortally fifteen. He had clipped blonde hair, impressive stature and a handsome face. A small scar resided on his lip, and it rippled whenever he spoke.

His best characteristic I believed though, were his sky blue eyes. Completely opposite to his sister's burning electric ones. But at the same time the only feature that made them seem somewhat related.

I had presumed I would have to talk to him, or even get close enough to hear his voice. But then this happened. And I got a whole lot more than I'd bargained for.

It was around dusk when Lieutenant Thalia assigned me the task of gathering the foods from the set traps around the snowy brush. But for whatever reason, she decided that Jason should come along as well to make the job quicker.

I didn't hate this idea. But from a normal Hunters perspective, it seemed absurd. But then again, this was Thalia Grace I was talking about.

It went well at the start; Jason seemed impressed by my ability to scale trees like a squirrel and collect meats and berries. He just used his flying skills to snatch at the grains and other assorted foods trapped in laces.

I managed to collect a surprising amount of meats, haricots and grains. Jason was doing a good job as well, he was able to get the things high up in the oaks, and I was able to snatch the fruits on the lower ground that he couldn't nimbly manoeuvre around.

That was until a snowy branch cracked from the foliage of trees and slapped Jason in the face. The snow shivered in the sky before falling to the roots of the trees, layering the ground as nothing had happened.

Jason dropped his bag of provisions and flew straight into me, taking us straight into the net I'd been hacking away at with my dagger. Beans, grains and meat spilt across the ground. Jason and I weren't so lucky; he landed in a net-trap that was empty and the hatch sealed above us.

My legs landed awkwardly against the sides of Jason Grace's narrow hips. Our foreheads knocked together, and pain swallowed the nasty remark that was building on my tongue.

The pain that had subsided turned into a molten headache and I nearly vomited it was so quick to act. Blood glazed the inside of my mouth, and I was forced to swallow it down, my stomach almost refusing.

A groan slipped past me as my eyes came back into focus. I was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Staring at me with what seemed to be fear. Jason was way too close for this to be okay. I could feel his heartbeat. Our skin was touching.

Skin on skin, my legs resting on either side of his waist. Something, no doubt, that was extremely forbidden for Sisters In Arms.

Artemis was going to flay me for this.

I swallowed slowly, rubbing at my bruised eye softly. I looked around analysing the situation he'd gotten us into. The netting was tight, woven and enchanted by Artemis herself. Designed so no animal could escape our hunting prowess.

It seemed next to impossible to hack my way out of this disaster, no one would come looking for us for about an hour or so and our weight didn't seem to faze the thick tree branch we were suspended by.

I pursed my lips, there was a possibility I could cut away at the net's weaving near the top, were Hunters opened the trap to collect the foods.

"Gods," Jason's peppermint breath hit my face, I flinched. "This is all my fault, I'm sorry H-Hunter (Y/N)."

I tried to ignore the fact that when he said my name my stomach did twist and turns.

"Don't apologise," I muttered, fumbling around in my parker for my knife. "You couldn't have accounted for the snows density and the tree branches durability. There was no way you could've foreseen that and had enough opportunity to avoid it."

"R-Right," Jason's voice was quivering, and his face was an intense red. "How's your eye, (Y/N)?"

In future, I'd had to advise a plan to stop my abdomen from squirming when he voiced my name. But for now, I'd have to overlook the jumpiness of my heart.

"Exceptional," I murmured, watching him swallow with great difficulty. "How are you?"

"Apart from getting hit by a tree branch," his breath hit my neck again, I tried not to shiver. "I'm alright."

Completely disregarding his last statement, I went on another tangent.

"I could saw away at the unions of the net," I muttered, unsheathing the blade. "Just stay still, so I don't hew you."

"O-Okay,"

I shifted from the position I was in, I was practically sitting in the son of Jupiter's lap. I leant up, my silvery parker zip grazing his nose, watching his breath hitch in his throat.

I tried not to think about the trouble I'd been in with Artemis for being this close to a boy. An attractive boy at that.

The net swayed as our weight was distributed and I steady my hips to accommodate the oscillated mesh. Jason coughed, I figured he must've had some sort of anaphylaxis to the surrounding agriculture or the nets components.

I brought the knife up to the stitching and began to saw. With every movement it caused fluctuations of motion to ripple throughout the lacing.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the threads bare the weight of the blade and withstand the razor-sharp metal. But after hacking away, putting more and more pressure into every motion, the threads began to split and pull apart.

I shifted my weight yet again, watching the fibres pull apart at the seams. I was almost about to cut through the final strand of netting when I felt a rather hard object brush against my inner thigh.

I paused in my actions and looked down at the son of Jupiter from our compromised position. At first, I thought it was a branch, or maybe a weapon Jason hadn't disclosed. But then my eyes widened in realisation and my movements halted altogether.

Jason, the son of Jupiter, had become...aroused. Almost immediately my heart picked up in my chest, thumping and rattling in my ribcage with the pace of a frolicking stag.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," Jason's face flushed bright red. "Y-you were just moving constantly and i-it happened."

This was entirely out of line. If Artemis found out about this, there was no possible way I wouldn't be dismissed from the barracks of the Hunt. But, I found myself being more and more curious about his ordeal as the silence passed between us.

I inspected his dawn-tinted face, watching the, dare I say, adorable red blush melt into his ears and cheeks. I assumed that his arousal had come forth from something humane, so, naturally, I wasn't bothered by his predicament. To say the least, I was reasonably intrigued.

"I understand," I said slowly, observing his body language scrupulously. "I shall free us from this plightful mess, and you can go along and sort out your...problematical situation."

"Thank G-Gods," Jason breathed out, the motion of his changing weight causing his arousal to brush my leg again. His face went redder than one of Apollo's sacred cows, and he bit down on his scarred lip.

"Sorry..." he mumbled in shame. His humiliation did not bother me, neither did his obtrusion against my thigh, I was busily sawing away at the nettings bands. "This is really all my fault."

I paused in my actions against the netting, contemplating the son of Jupiters expression. His haughty erection poking my leg, the flush to his neck and the ghoulish coloured glaze in his eyes.

"You seem to have an incorrect impression of me, Jason Grace." I sounded, relieving my blade from the twine. "I'm not uncouth and prejudice against males like most of the Hunters."

The son of Jupiter's eyes widened, and he shook his head with as much room as he was given.

"No no no," He sputtered. "I never meant to give off that impression. I'm just...expressing my gratitude. I imagine not many Hunters would be nearly as calm as you are in this situation, (Y/N)."

I gazed at his face, trying to decipher the meaning behind his complimentary words. "I thank you then, Jason. Another other Hunter would presumably have slain you by now."

"Then why haven't you?" Jason murmured. "I know the oaths you have to make; my sister is a Hunter after all. If you're a Hunter just as they are, why haven't you killed me...or at least hurt me?"

I pursed my lips, staring into his azure eyes. Something about his gaze made me feel safe, like being out here was typical. My heart did that stag beating in my chest, and I prayed to every God except Artemis that he couldn't hear it.

I already knew the answer to his question. But voicing it, however, was an entirely different story. I swallowed, gazing at his handsome face, feeling my stomach curl keenly.

I could smell all my favourite things when I looked into his eyes; freshly cut grass, the drizzle of light rain and sweet blossoming wildflowers. I sucked in a breath and plucked up the courage, to tell the truth.

"In all honesty," I pray that M'Lady may never hear my words. "I admire your fortitude, selflessness and charm."

"...Me?" Jason swallowed thickly, his cheeks reddening. "Y-You admire me?"

"Is there a need for repetitiveness?" I queried, feeling my own cheeks flare up.

"N-No," Jason breathed out nervously. "I j-just found that hard to believe."

"Hm?" I pondered, setting myself subconsciously into his lap, not bothered at all by his arousal. "Why is that?"

Jason swallowed again, his cheeks puffing out. "W-Well because you're (Y/N) (L/N), Hunter of Artemis, slayer of the Cerastes; the spineless serpents."

I flushed darkly from his words, feeling my stomach curl, but this time it a rather good way. I was speechless, all common sense and logic had been punched out of me, leaving me breathlessly winded in shock.

Jason decided to continue, his tongue getting tied. "Y-You can't j-just decide to...I mean it's very...agh! What I'm trying to say is that it's really foolish—"

For some deranged reason, I decided that kissing Jason Grace was the most logical way of silencing him in that moment. What I hadn't considered, however, was Jason Grace's ability to kiss back; with an enchanting amount of pleasure behind his lips.

I was so surprised by the fact that Jason's hands were warm and soft. Lieutenant Thalia said that her brother had been in many battles even before the war with Gaia.

He was so incredibly delicate, more so than I could ever have imagined from a boy. His hands came from their clasped place over his crotch to my cheeks, cupping my face with his warm hands.

I'd never imagined something so foreign to feel so good. Being under Jason's intoxicating cloud of charm had me turning into a puddle of warm, fuzzy goop. I felt so safe in his embrace, and the way he kissed me made me feel so much more important than my actual place in this world was.

I finally understood what people meant when they said they were on cloud nine. Jason's mouth locked with my own, his hands pulling my lips closer and harder against his, our warmth, saliva and breath clashing in one vulnerable moment.

For the longest time, I'd thought lips, mouth and tongue were only used for the most practical of systems. But the way Jason used his left me feeling utterly robbed; I'd been hunting ugly cyclops and serpents for over 100 years in the company of prudes and savages.

Jason and I broke apart. My heart was thumping happily in my chest, not at all deterred by the millions of rules I'd just broken by kissing.

Jason looked noticeably rattled, his breath showering my face in shallow gasps.

"Y-You can't be serious," Jason panted recklessly. "(Y/N) what about you're—"

"I don't care," I grunted, watching Jason's eyes widened. "Just kiss me like that again."

Jason hesitated for a moment, his eyes staring at my face, observing every expression, every wrinkle, every curve in my appearance. It was almost like he weighed up the pros and cons of our lips touching, but ultimately decided he didn't care.

Jason's hands came back to my face, and he pulled our lips together in a hot kiss. The breath left my lungs in one huge heave, his effortless warmth covering every inch of my skin until I was humming.

His hands cocked my head to the side, his nose bumping my own affectionately. His tongue coasted it's way into my mouth, softly, gently caressing the inside my lips. I sighed into him, loving the feeling of his tender prodding against my own tongue.

The fact that he was so affable and caring was making me shake. His intoxicating lips, soothing kisses and minty breath left me in a featherbrained stupor.

One kiss turned to two, then three, then four and then a never-ending parade of kisses all over my face and neck.

My silvery parker was unzipped and pulled back, his lips sucking, licking and biting all over my collarbone with such fervour that my body felt like it was glowing.

I didn't moan, but my breath got more and more shallow until I was panting into the side of his face, subconsciously rocking my hips against his erection.

"Shit," Jason cursed into my neck, his breath hot and wet. My stomach curled, and the heat between my legs intensified and sent trembles through my thighs.

I sighed against his lips, rolling my head to the side as Jason found a rather sweet spot on my neck and suckled on the skin. I whispered his name breathlessly, feeling his tongue lavish the space until my legs were twitching.

I groaned when his clothed penis brushed against my clit, pleasure teasing its way up into my stomach. I pressed down onto him again, and Jason choked up, his hands weaving up my body and pressing my hips right into his pulsing arousal.

"Ah," Jason hissed like he'd touched a hot pan. "(Y/N)."

His voice in that tone sent me riling. I'd never known my name to sound so sweet and enticing against his scarred lips. It made me feel special, special that he was saying my name, special because I was making him feel good.

Those thoughts concurred my later statement, thoughts about my once abysmal name now seeming so much greater than before. Jason's voice, his hoarse, whimpering voice filled me with desire.

I'd never felt anything like that before. It was so strange, this feeling that tugged at my stomach and made my entire body incredibly ardent. But it wasn't a bad feeling, in fact, it was rather exciting.

I rolled my hips into him again and his hands tensed against my waist, nails digging into the fabric of my glittering parka. Jason let out this sweet little moan, throwing his head back into the netting and bucking into my clothed clit.

I did it again, and this time he bared a whimper, his tongue sneaking out to lick his dry lips, pleasure filling his eyes. Grinning coyly, I rocked my pelvis again and again into his thick arousal, pleasure shortcircuiting my mind until I was shaking and trembling.

It felt like a freight train was building up inside my stomach and it felt too good to be real. I shivered when Jason's lips found my neck again, his erection grinding and rolling into my hips.

"I-I'm," Jason's body spasmed slightly. "I'm gonna come,"

My heart leapt into my throat at his declaration, my clumsy grinding and sloppy kissing wasn't enough to prepare me for that statement. I was still, by all means, a virgin, and when Jason finally voiced his pleasure, my clit swelled.

"Uhh..." Jason moaned dizzily, pleasure surging through his eyes. "I-I'm c-coming."

He went rigid, eyes rolling into the back of his head and his entire body vibrating. I froze, watching in utter awe as his body quaked and his back arched into the net.

In that very moment, the threads snapped against the pressure of his spine. I small cry escaped me as we plummetted into the wildflowers sprouting near the tree trunk.

Jason took the brunt of the fall, still gasping and whimpering from the intense high he'd just experienced. He didn't even seem fazed as his back hit the ground and I followed, my head slamming into his shoulder.

I grunted, feeling the wind escaping me in a quick puff and my sides went jarringly numb from landing against his own sharp hipbones.

The net collapsed against the earth, unspooling us from its capture. The son of Jupiter grunted, the trajectory of our fall changing due to the tree trunks angling. We rolled sideways, our legs getting tangled in the net before Jason was on top of me, breath showering my face.

I froze up, staring at him in our now opposite positions. Jason was staring right back at me, the brisk air brushing between our bodies and sweeping his cropped hair in front of his eyes.

But his gaze didn't budge, he merely continued to stare, breathing quickly out his nose. The son of Jupiter's entire face red with exhaustion, his chest rising and falling quickly.

The only thing that unnerved me was his stare; it was saturated with lust and I instead of putting me off, it drove the heat between my legs wild.

Jason licked his lips nervously, looking up and down my body. His arms rested on either side of my face, trapping me underneath his slender but muscular frame.

"I could..." Jason swallowed hurriedly. "...return the favour...you know..."

I raised an eyebrow, forcing myself not to grin at his shy eyes. "...How?"

He rolled his lip, running his teeth over the little scar. "....Trust me?"

I laughed, taken aback by his ridiculous question.

"I hardly know you, Jason Grace." I pointed out, shaking my head in amusement.

Apparently, he didn't take my statement negatively, because he smiled boyishly, leaning back onto his haunches. "And yet you made me come in my pants,"

At his crass and overbearing words, I flushed darkly. I assumed that Jason's somewhat out-of-nowhere confidence boost and vulgar words were because of his recent orgasm.

"Hm," I stroked the edge of his chin inquisitively. "I'd say it was the sexual hunger that caused me to do that but...I know it'd be a lie."

Jason grinned at me, his hands coming to rest at the belt buckle of my trousers. I observed him intently as he unhitched my belt shimmied my pants down my thighs.

"Just relax," Jason murmured, noticing me watching him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I snorted through my nose. "I'm cognizant of that you daft goose."

"Then why are you complaining?"

My lips sewed shut, and I turned my head to the side. Jason laughed at my reaction, his fingers playing an invisible piano on my hipbones.

"I've been thinking about since I saw you," Jason confessed, his lips coming to my quivering inner thigh and placing a gentle kiss there.

"...males really are prurient creatures." I chided, but my teasing was cut evidently short when Jason Grace's thumb brushed softly against my clothed clit.

"But you're so wet..." Jason mused, hooking his fingers around my underwear and pulling them straight down my legs.

Jason's hands curled around my thighs, his fingers digging into the pudgy skin of my femur. My breath was tight in my throat, everything that was happening was forbidden. I was allowing the Lieutenant's brother to take away my innocence.

And I didn't care at all.

I swallowed slowly, watching him press his mouth to my clit. My heart almost left my being when Jason's tongue press flat against me. He was really warm, and his tongue was even warmer.

I whimpered, my hips jutting against his face.

The immutable pleasure that coursed through me felt so good I would've died.

I wriggled against the bed of grass and wildflowers, staring down the length of my body to see the son of Jupiter burying his head between my legs. The lewd spectacle made my head roll back. My hands came to thread through his short-clipped blonde hair, holding his mouth in place against my heat.

A jolt of pleasure pierced straight through my stomach and settled into my nethers. This was what I'd been missing out on? Or maybe this was just something Jason was very good at. In either case, I didn't want it to end.

"G-Gods Jason," I whined, neck arching. "D-Don't stop."

I don't know what made Jason speed up. It might've been my plea, or just me speaking up. But the overstimulation to my centre made me rock and buck my hips against his tongue.

I cried out helpless under his skilful tongue. Jason was alternating between licks, sucks and flicks and it felt incredible. He was so hot against my pulsing core that I felt my bones turn to lead.

I couldn't find the will to move. I was gasping for air and convulsing in pleasure against the ground. I was entirely at Jason's mercy, if he stopped and didn't make me come, there was nothing I could do or say.

Maybe that was why Lady Artemis didn't like romantic relationships.

Jason moaned, he seemed to be watching me between his ministrations. He did this amazing thing with his voice; humming and vibrating on my clit which made me howl with pleasure.

My legs started to jitter, my stomach started to quake, my entire body tightening up as Jason lapped relentlessly at my throbbing bundle of nerves.

I had no idea what was happening, but it was happening quickly. Something was burning in my stomach, churning and frothing with so much intensity that I couldn't sit still. I was compelled by how good it felt to subconsciously move away from sheer delight.

I whimpered, all the energy I'd manage to accumulate over this insane moment between Jason and me was drained from my body. I was left to claw at the grass, sobbing and panting as ecstasy shot straight through my being like lightning. No pun intended.

I bucked my hips into his mouth, almost forcing him to eat my come. My stomach tightened, the coil released itself through my stomach and into my heat.

My legs trembled, my hips shivered, my hands scrapped uselessly at the dirt, feeling my heels dig into the earth. Jason wrapped his fingers around my legs to keep me still, content in eating me out through my explosive first orgasm.

"You looked so cute coming," the Son of Jupiter murmured against my cheek.

I could smell myself on him, and it wasn't disgusting like I thought it would've been, in fact, a humbling settled over me. I couldn't help the bright smile to spread across my face as Jason's eyes finally met mine. 

"You okay?" He asked, his lips glistening.

"...More than okay," I digressed, moving my hand to cup the side of his face and bring him down for a chaste kiss.

I didn't know what had gotten into me, but being with Jason like that seemed to one of those life-changing experiences that demigods talk about.

"But what about..." Jason swallowed hotly. "Artemis."

"I'll get ousted from The Hunt," I said with a nonchalant shrug. "But I made that decision, and I don't regret it."

Jason paused, his neck tensing and his eyes narrowing. "You...you don't regret it?"

"No," I confirmed. "It just felt right, and that's something I cannot overlook."

"S-So..." Jason breathed against my face, I could feel his heart hammering. "Does that m-mean that you'll—"

"Excuse you, Jason Grace," I snipped. "Don't get any ideas."

❀


End file.
